Dia De Los Malos
May 12, 2007 |season=1 | writer = Tracy Berna Dave Thomas | director = Dave Thomas | previous = Miracle City Worker | next = Yellow Pantera}} 'Dia De Los Malos '''is the second half of the 8th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot After Manny is wrongfully banned from Miracle City's Annual "Celebration of Heroes" for failing the "hero-meter" test at the door, Sartana of the Dead holds all the other heroes hostage. Manny must save the day, although in a... different way! Episode Summary It begins with Rodolfo grooming himself in the bathroom. He is getting prepared for the 200th Annual Celebration of Heroes. Of course Granpapi does not share his enthusiasm (as he is a villain), and spends the time "educating" Manny and Frida, while also scamming them out of their valuables, through a classic game of Find the Ball. Rodolfo reveals he cheats by hiding the ball up his nose, much to Manny and Frida's disgust. At the Convention Center, all the heroes, their children, police and fighters gather. Manny is excited for finally being old enough to participate with his dad. Due to the event constantly being targeted by the villains, everyone must pass a Hero-Meter machine that determines whether or not they're a true hero before going in. When Manny steps through, the machine is unable to determine if he's good or bad, and breaks down as a result. Manny is forbidden from entering and told to leave, while the other heroes ridicule him and a heartbroken Rodolfo. He is reluctant to go without him, but Manny tells him to go ahead for the sake of their family name. Manny watches the event from home with Frida and Grandpapi, seeing his sad father get kicked around. However, the event is soon interrupted by Sartana of the Dead, who approaches the Convention Center and uses her guitar magic to form a giant impenetrable dome around the building, trapping all the heroes, police and firefighters. Granpapi takes the opportunity to continue his robbing spree, while Manny, being the only free hero left, plans to save the day and prove himself to everyone, especially his dad. With the heroes unable to stop them, all the villains and criminals mindlessly wreak havoc across the city. While Manny and Frida are able to stop some of them, they realize they can't beat them all, and plan to find Sartana and free the other heroes. While the heroes try to bust out of the dome, to no avail, Rodolfo tries to assure everyone that his son is still out there fighting evil, only to get laughed at. They find Sartana and her crew to the Natural History Museum, where she plans to steal a powerful gemstone and use it to rule the world. Manny takes the stone before Sartana can get it, leading to a hot pursuit between them and her skeleton banditos. Manny finds himself outmatched when Sartana reanimates fossil dinosaurs, and realizes that he can't be a hero like his father, but rather a hero like himself. He and Frida escape the museum with the stone, and Sartana pursues. They end up at the domed Convention Center, where Manny challenges Sartana to a "Find the Ball" game for the stone, against her mystic guitar. The other heroes believe he's causing trouble, but Rodolfo has faith (mostly) that his son will save the day. Sartana enthusiastically accepts the challenge, and Manny uses Granpapi's trick of hiding the stone up his nose. Despite it being clearly noticeable that it's a trick, Sartana still picks a cup, and loses. She, of course, refuses to give Manny her guitar and plans to destroy him with "the music of his doom," only to find that Frida stole her guitar (replacing it with a broom) when she wasn't looking. Manny hurls the stone at Frida, who bats it with the guitar, destroying it and vanquishing Sartana and her fossils, as well as freeing all the heroes. Manny is finally praised as hero by everyone, with his father calling him his hero. They ask Manny to teach them how to play the game, which he happily does. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Granpapi Rivera *Sartana of the Dead Characters Introduced *Flama Dama *The Iron Pinata *Gordo Gordo Minor Characters *Cosmic Cleopatra Gallery The gallery for this episode may be viewed here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene Battles *El Tigre vs. Sartana Running Gags Trivia/Goofs *Papi yells at Rodolfo for reading off the invitation to the Celebration of Heroes. Then Rodolfo comes out of the bathroom with a comb in his hand and obviously combing something as he mockingly says "You can't ruin my mood." But White Pantera already has his mask on, so what is he combing? His Mask? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1